


Diversions

by Melina



Category: The Tudors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina/pseuds/Melina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Henry seeks an evening's diversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viktoria Angelique](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viktoria+Angelique).



> Set sometime before season 1.
> 
> Thanks to e. for the beta!

Henry was bored.

He gazed around his court, busy sating itself with his finest food and wine, all of them sparkling and convivial. This usually pleased him, surrounding himself with his people, his most trusted confidants and allies, making sure they enjoyed themselves. They devoted themselves to the realm's affairs and to keeping his court a happy, busy place, full of diversions and activities. That was usually enough.

But not tonight. Tonight he felt querulous and out of sorts, and even the promised delights of the many willing young ladies trying to catch his eye were not enough to entice him.

Katherine was intuitive enough to recognize his mood, and wise enough to remain silent. As supper finally concluded, she begged off from accompanying him to the salon, undoubtedly off to her chapel. He nodded absently, kissing her on the cheek and wishing her a good evening. He had no intention of visiting her chambers that night.

He joined his friends in the salon, but their companionship held no promise of joy. He listened absently as Anthony Knivert and William Compton laughed over something one of the ladies had said at supper, smiling and nodding, but not paying attention. Instead, his eyes kept moving around the room, searching for something, anything...

That.

Henry fixed his eyes upon a young man, a hint of a smile playing on his lips for the first time that evening. He took in the youth's well-made form, his shock of straw-colored hair, his full mouth. He was dressed as an esquire, in the livery of – someone or other. Henry did not care. Nothing mattered except that the young man had caught his interest, and for the first time that day, something held the promise of diversion.

Henry caught the eye of his chief steward, then looked in the young man's direction once again. His steward nodded, and nothing more need be to be said.

~~~~~~~~~~

In a chair by the crackling fire, Henry waited for the tap at his door. His servants had stripped him of his court finery, dressing him in a long robe before he dismissed them.

The tap came at the door before long, and he called, "Enter."

The young man slipped inside the door, which quickly closed behind him. Henry's chief steward was a good man, and would bide all night, making sure that Henry and his guest were neither disturbed nor overheard.

The man glanced quickly around the king's private chamber before dropping to his knees. "Rise," Henry said softly. The youth did so, getting to his feet somewhat awkwardly.

Henry approached him, his eyes drifting over his body. He was just as appealing as he had been when Henry had first noticed him – more, if anything. Henry's height, but of a broader build, with lovely fair hair. Gently, Henry lifted the young man's chin, meeting his eyes. They were steady, but uneasy, clearly unaccustomed to such surroundings. Well, that was all right. Henry was quite clever at putting people at their ease. "What is your name?" he asked.

The young man let out a breath. "Peter, Your Grace."

Henry nodded regally, graciously. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter. I am glad that you have come."

"Did I do..." he hesitated, "Have I done something wrong, Your Grace?"

Henry could not resist. "I don't know, Peter," he said, his voice playful. He turned to the table, pouring two glasses of wine. "Have you done something wrong?"

Peter was clearly still nervous, but he recognized Henry's tone, and a smile lifted the corners of his mouth, a smile that Henry thought was lovely. "No, Your Grace, I hope I have not. I would not offend you for anything." He took the wineglass Henry offered, waiting to sip until Henry had.

"You've done nothing wrong at all, Peter. I asked you here because I saw you at court, and I wished to get to know you better. Would you like to know me better?" Henry's tone was unmistakable, and he let the robe slide across his shoulders, revealing that he wore nothing underneath.

Relief that he'd done nothing wrong flitted across Peter's features. It was followed by understanding, and then something that might have been resignation, but was swiftly hidden behind a smile and a nod. Smart lad.

Henry was pleased. He smiled in return, dropping his robe entirely and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Take off your clothes."

Peter swallowed visibly as he took in Henry's body, but to his credit he did as he was told. What he lacked in seductive wiles he more than made up for with his splendid young body. He stripped off his shirt, revealing a muscled, firm chest. His golden hair was complemented by perfect skin, tanned light brown from time spent outdoors. Henry put one hand on Peter's chest, enjoying the play of the muscle under skin, the rapid beating of his heart. He drew the young man down next to him on the bed and kissed him for the first time.

Peter was hesitant at first, reluctant, but Henry was nothing if not persistent, and he began stroking Peter's cock. Peter groaned, opening his mouth, and Henry smiled, pressing his tongue inside. The young man tasted of wine, and he gasped as his cock grew hard in Henry's hand. Perfect. Henry pressed Peter down on the bed as he continued stroking him, kissing him, and it wasn't long before Peter spilled over his hand, blushing furiously and stumbling over an apology.

Henry shushed him, smiling, and let the lad know he wasn't displeased. Not at all. Then he guided Peter's hand to his own cock, and started to teach him what he could do to please him in return. Peter was adept with his hands and even showed promise with his mouth, but what Henry really wanted was to fuck him. It took more time than he might have liked to prepare and relax the pretty lad, but it was worth it when Peter grew excited again with Henry inside him, coming over Henry's hand once more even as he fucked Peter hard. When Henry himself came, it was better than he'd hoped for, a purging of the discontent and boredom that had plagued him all day.

He rolled off of Peter, both of them gasping and slick with sweat. He kissed the lad once more, silently letting him know that Henry was pleased.

Before long, Peter nodded off, but that was fine with Henry. Perhaps he would fuck him again, later; perhaps not. Either way, Peter would be gone before dawn, both well-rewarded and thoroughly frightened with the promise of what would happen – to him and everyone he had ever cared about – should word of his activities with the King ever pass his lips.

Henry smiled, satisfied, and slept, hoping that tomorrow would be more pleasing, and offer diversions as enjoyable as that which lay beside him.


End file.
